Cupiditate
by hangmeuptodry
Summary: Amidst bars, questions, and vibrators, Sasuke proves that actions speak louder than words. —SasuSaku


**A/N: **It's Valentine's Day. This is my first attempt at a lemon.

**Title: **Cupuditate

**Summary: **Amidst bars, questions, and vibrators, Sasuke proves that actions speak low user than words. —SasuSaku

**Pairing: **Mentions of others but this is SasuSaku.

**Note: **Rated "M" for my first lemon.

* * *

Naruto took Hinata out for ramen 8 months ago and the two were an item ever since. Lee and Tenten fell in love after the war. Shikamaru was finally pushed into a date by Temari. Ino and Kiba hooked up a month ago and just got serious.

Sakura was still single.

Not "single and lovin' it" or "single and ready to mingle".

Like really single.

As in "I'm alone on Valentine's single".

She'd be lying if she said it didn't bother her.

Everyone always said "Sakura's so pretty" and "Sakura's so accomplished" or "The healing touch of her skilled hands set fire to the hearts of men everywhere".

So why couldn't she get a damn date?

* * *

It didn't take a genius to see she was down.

Like seriously down.

It was _Valentine's Day_ for Kami's sake and here she was...

Dressed in black.

At a bar.

Alone.

Even the drunks had people to be with today.

Even the _bartender_ was on break, only leaving her with a couple of bottles of sake and a glass.

Sasuke hadn't meant to intrude. And he certainly didn't drink at all. But the sight of her sitting there, sipping slowly on her second_third_**fourth** bottle of sake, he felt the need to step in.

She was his teammate after all.

"Sakura."

Usually, she would whip around to face him, ready and at attention. Today, however, he got the feeling she wouldn't be ready and attentive to anyone. Especially if that someone was him.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

The absence of the suffix wasn't suspicious. She hadn't called him that in five years. Two were those years were entirely his fault, of course. But the past is the past.

"Hn. What are you doing?"

"Well, Sasuke-chan," A scowl imbedded itself in his face at the sound of her _stupid_ nickname,"There are bottles on this counter. I am seated at this counter. This counter happens to belong to a bar. That means I'm in a bar. And what do people primarily do when they're in a bar?"

"Drink."

"Precisely."

He didn't know why he even deemed her with answer. He gave Sakura a lot of luxuries that no one else could afford.

But then again, she always wrote checks that he couldn't/shouldn't/wouldn't cash.

"Hey, Sasuke."

She called out to him as he moved to sit beside her.

Only she could make smelling like a bath in sake so enticing.

And that was saying something. Especially coming from him.

He grunted an affirmative.

"Can I ask you a question?"

His silence never stopped her before.

"Why is it that I can't get a date?"

That chip in the wooden counter looked awfully intricate.

"I mean, I've seen your cock, but I haven't seen the inside of a restaurant while properly dressed, a perfect guy across from me at a candlelit table. Does that make me undesirable or just easy?"

His face snapped to look at her, still perched perfectly on the barstool, right leg crossed over her left, exposing a few extra inches of silky, pale skin. The lowlight of the bar looked wonderful on her. Any kind of light looked good on Sakura, really. Clad in her little black dress, she looked good enough to eat.

Not that it would be his first taste.

Regardless, she was still his teammate, and taking her right now would make him seem as if he couldn't stand not to touch her. Which he could.

The fists on the counter tightened.

Sakura's voice lost it's sultry, teasing edge.

"Have you ever thought of me as anything more than a lay, Sasuke?"

He wanted to say yes. He really did.

"No."

But that would mean Sakura thinking he loved her.

And he could not have that.

* * *

To say Sasuke's comment hurt, would be a half lie.

His word didn't hurt, nor did that fact that he answered so tactlessly when she was in an obvious state of lowliness that required comforting.

It was the fact that she had come to terms with his inability to ever love her that hurt.

When he answered a flat "no", she didn't feel a thing.

She almost considered checking if she still had a heart.

Sakura's head lulled on the arm that was dangling off her armchair. She was so exasperated with the idea of someone ever seeing her as little more than a "medic", "good friend", or "fuck".

_Screw it. _

Her eyes roamed over to the little pink bag dangling on the doorknob to her room.

She had made a stop at _Kisu Kisu, _thesmuttyplace where Ino got all the slutty lingerie Kiba liked. They sold intimates of all kinds and toys.

Toys like the small pink vibrator in the bag hanging on the door knob.

If she felt empty, it would seem she'd just have to fill herself up.

* * *

He had expected her to be in the shower or sleeping.

But this was so much better.

"What are you doing here? Get out, Sasuke!"

Sakura yelled at him, face all pretty and pink and dewy.

Like other parts of her were.

From his view at her bedroom window, he saw _everything._

Her eyes were closed when he found her. He thought she'd react to his presence and open them up, but she was obviously preoccupied. her cupid's bow lips were parted as her breath grew heavier and moans grew louder. Her chest showed her deep breaths and rosy nipples showed her arousal. Sakura's hips rose to find satisfaction that wasn't entirely there as her fingers worked her glistening pussy. He was surprised to see the vibrator being held to her clit as her left ring and pointer fingers worked their way in and out of her, a lovely _squelch _being heard as theycurled to give her the release she craved.

Looking at those fingers now, they shined with the sweet liquid from her core.

He made a point at looking from her fingers, to her tightly pressed thighs, to her face.

Still flushed...

_And_ getting redder.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

It was the second time she asked him the question within 24 hours. Good thing he had an answer this time.

"You."

Before she finished blinking, he was already at the foot of her bed.

"But only if you'll have me."

She only nodded dumbly before his sure fingers wrapped around her ankles and pulled her until her feet rested on the floor. Then he stood her up.

Her eyes never left his. She was fascinated with this new person that was Sasuke. He was a man who never dealt with romance.

Foreplay and romance were _not_ the same thing.

He was quite the accomplished lover, don't get her wrong.

Something was just different tonight. That was all.

"Open up for me."

How could she refuse?

Sasuke took his time to appreciate her mouth. He kiss both corners of her lips and then planted one full on. He nibbled her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth to breathe in, his tongue entered her. Rougher, his kiss was borderline ravishment alone and when he laid down, his arousal right on her soaked core, she clung to his upper arms and grinded into him.

She was looking for satisfaction, he knew.

And he would damn well deliver.

"You've gotten me all soaked, Sakura," the comment on her arousal made her blush harder,"Let me get undressed."

Stripping for her, he never let his eyes stray from her. He wanted her to feel the intensity at which he wanted her.

Bare and ready to feel his skin on hers, Sakura felt like she was on fucking _fire_.

His cock stood at full attention, impressively large and power.

Just like the guy who wielded it.

Sasuke's gaze grew darker as he laid his weight on top of hers and rained her body with lips, teeth and tongue. By the time he got to her breasts, she was quivering with excitement.

"You've always had the most perfect nipples, Sakura."

That was the last thing he said before he descended upon them and made them into perfect peaks. Sakura moaned with delight and rubbed her thighs together in hopes that the friction would give her some kind of relief.

When Sasuke felt, rather than saw what she was doing, he chuckled lowly, then removed himself to move lower down the contours of her body, decorated places like right below her belly button with love bites.

When she could feel his silky strands of onyx brush her stomach, she shivered with anticipation.

He was quite the accomplished lover.

"Looks like I'll just have to eat your pink little pussy until it's engraved in your mind that a vibrator can't take my place."

His words made the contact all the more amazing. When his breath hit her protruding clit, she whimpered.

"Please, Sasuke!"

He smirked devilishly up at her and she bit her lip, dying to see him place his mouth on her most sacred place.

"Watch me, Sakura."

Sasuke's placed at kiss to her slick lips, dragging her teeth lightly where the two met. His right pointer and middle fingers spread her open and his tongue gave her hard, fast licks, making her almost sob. He knew what she wanted and he was teasing.

"Sa...Oh YES!"

The button he was rolling between his wet lips throbbed as his mouth latched on and attacked it with his tongue.

Sakura's hands gripped her crimson sheets and she tried to rotate her hips in time with his fingers but Sasuke's hand on her held her in place. The feel of him finger fucking her, curling just right to stretch her in the best possible way, along with his hot tongue sucking on her clit harder than he ever had before was just _too_ much. She could feel the pressure build in the bottom of her stomach.

But then his lips pulled away from her, two fingers turned to one, and his pace decreased to what he would wake her up with on late Sunday mornings.

"Sasuke," Sakura whined,"I was so close."

"I know, I could feel it."

To punctuate his statement, he curled his finger.

"Oh Kami!"

"You will scream my name and mine alone. Is that clear?"

He gave a slow lick to her overly sensitive clit, and she would've jumped if he hadn't been holding her down.

"SASUKE!"

"Exactly. Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Sakura?"

He slowly rose up, and placed the tip of his cock on her pussy, remixing their fluids as he rubbed his cock up and down. Sakura squirmed, trying to get him to push past her lips and fuck her with a force she'd feel tomorrow.

An enlongated "Oh" passed her lips when he placed the head of his cock into her core. It took him all the willpower he had to not shove the rest of his length in and take her _deep_.

That was the way Sakura liked it.

Sakura could feel him stretch her so deliciously with just the head of his cock, so began to plead for the rest.

"Ple-ase, Sasuke! Fuck me! I can't take it."

He had taken her to the edge and back so many times, she wanted to cry.

She wanted to cum and _soon_.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Sakura."

Her mind went blank for a second as she thought of this torture and she got a little...well...overwhelmed.

"DAMMIT, SASUKE! THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE—"

The kiss he silenced her with was well prepared and tasted of her. Without bothering to move his lips, he explained.

"I'm going to make love to you so hard that you'll cum in the same manner, Sa-ku-ra."

And then with a loud groan of release, the animalistic side of him that she knew well showed itself.

Sakura gripped the sheets for her life as he pounded into her with no mercy. He brutally slammed his cock into her, hard and fast, reveling in her shouts of his name and her tight, hot core sucking him in.

"AH, SASUKE!"

And then he hit that spot in her that made her pussy clench for all it was worth. He fucked her into that same spot, reveling in the clench of her pussy around his cock as he pounded away.

Before he knew it, she was screaming her arrival to bliss.

"FUCK, SASUKE, I'M CUMMING."

But he didn't relent. Not even when her pussy got so sensitive that he had to restrain her squirming to stop.

Sakura got to a point where she didn't know where one orgasm stopped and another began. The waves of pleasure were just so intense, but she wanted to come with Sasuke and feel the big orgasm she felt looming over her.

Sasuke had kept himself on the brink of cumming to draw everything out for Sakura, but he was almost ready.

So he took her, in an impressive show of strength, while still sheathed in her hot pussy and put her on all fours.

Sakura stiffened with the little strength she had left in her body. he had never taken her like this.

"Just relax."

He pulled out and slammed back in, enjoying the loud moan that escaped his partner. He proceeded to pound her senseless as they both let go at the same time.

He licked the shell of her ear and whispered a demand.

"Come for me, Sakura."

Her muscles clenching around him dispelled his resolve to last any longer. In a declaration of the other's name, they fell back on her bed together, not bothering to get under the covers. Sasuke put Sakura half laying on his chest, almost smiling at the sounds of her deep breaths.

"I mean more to you than just a lay, don't I?"

"How did you figure that?"

"You made love to me...And got jealous over a piece of functioning plastic."

When he placed the vibrator to pussy and started to draw lazy circles, purposely missing her clit by the slightest distance, she was writhing under him again.

"It might actually be of use to us after all."

"Mm, you're such...a ba-stard, SASUKE!"

Oh he would make her regret those words.

* * *

I don't know.

Fucking _Valentine's Day_, man.

xx mm.


End file.
